Uma Amizade que Transcende Gerações
by Colunista Sesshoumaru
Summary: O tempo passa e não volta. As pessoas crescem, envelhecem e outras, infelizmente morrem. Mas a amizade sempre as unirá.
1. Chapter 1

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi (Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fiction não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.  
________________________

**NOTA:** Para a compreensão deste enredo é indispensável a leitura das fictions mencionadas na seguinte ordem:

_"__Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "  
"__A luz da lua.__ "  
"__Uma lótus em meu coração.__ "  
"__Novamente ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "_

Aviso: baseada em diversas lendas da mitologia egípicia.

Personagens da autoria da ficwriter nesta:  
_Aiko_ (hanyou), _Shinji_ (hanyou), _Lótus_ (exterminadora)

.......

.......

**  
Capítulo 1**

O tempo passa e não volta. As pessoas crescem, envelhecem e outras, infelizmente morrem.

Todos estavam presentes no velório da vovó Kaede que zelara e ajudara tantas pessoas naquele vilarejo.

Enquanto a fogueira era acesa para queimar o corpo, seus amigos que se tornaram sua família jogavam flores num sinal de despedida.

Aos prantos, Sango abraçava Miroku. Lótus ao lado, já uma bela jovem, chorava muito.

Kagome não era indiferente pois desfazia-se em lágrimas ao peito de Inuyasha e abraçada também por Shinji que acariciava os cabelos da mãe muito triste com a partida inesperada da vovó.

Sesshoumaru observa de longe ao lado de Rin que deixa tímidas lágrimas rolarem por sua face.

Aiko, já um jovem muito garboso, caminha próximo da multidão e pára ao lado de Lótus que o surpreende com um forte abraço embebido em lamento:

_Aiko... A vovó se foi!

Sem saber como reagir ao ocorrido ele apenas fala enquanto toca os cabelos da moça:

_Sinto tanto quanto você Lótus.

Shinjí, que estava não muito longe observa o abraço entre Lótus e Aiko. Isso o deixa desconcertado e irritado:

_Aquele patife, sempre querendo se mostrar, não basta o pai dele viver competindo com o meu, ainda tem a audácia de chegar e ir abraçando Lótus!

_Mas foi ela quem o agarrou! Eu vi! Não culpe Aiko! – Responde uma voz atrás de Shinji. - E faz alguns bons anos que Sesshoumaru e seu pai não competem em nada.

Ao virar-se, Shinjí com seus olhos de âmbar ligeiros percebe a presença de Shippou, um youkai raposa que se tornara muito forte nos últimos anos, mas que não perdera a pose de brincalhão que diz:

_Não culpe o Aiko, deixe de ser invejoso! Parece alguém que eu conheci algum tempo atrás que não podia ver um lobo que ficava todo ouriçado! Parece ser de família! Só que neste caso exatamente, o cachorro não pode ver o outro que começa a grasnar! Incrível como você herdou a parte mais imbecil de Inuyasha.

Pisando no rabo da raposa, alguém que estava alheio à conversa diz sussurrando medonhamente no ouvido de Shippou o deixando amedrontado:

_Eu ouvi isso... – Era Inuyasha com um ar extremamente perverso e irritado.

_Que parte de "isso" você ouviu Inuyasha? – pergunta a raposa tremelicando de medo.

_O suficiente para arrancar a sua língua e também para dizer ao Shinji para que deixe Aiko e Lótus em paz. - Inuyasha, ao falar a Shinji, o olha diretamente nos olhos com ar de repreensão.

Shinji vira a cara a desdenhar Inuyasha e a raposa. Não demora muito ele sai de perto de todos e vai rumo a floresta. Muito zangado, ele pára e volta mais umas vez seus brilhantes olhos amarelos na direção de Aiko e Lótus. Acariciando com uma das mãos seus cabelos castanho escuro ele retoma a caminha para o bosque.

Kagome, vendo o filho se ausentar, pergunta para Inuyasha:

_Onde Shinji pensa que vai?

_Deixe-o em paz, ele voltará logo. - diz Inuyasha observando o filho que se afastava rumo à entrada da floresta.

Kagome sorri e responde:

_Eu sei, ele faz assim como você quando fica irritado.

_O quê? – pergunta intrigado Inuyasha.

_Nada! Esqueça! Vamos embora. – responde Kagome com um sorriso de quem falou o que não deveria.

Kagome segura a mão de inuyasha e o conduz para casa. Todos os presentes retiram-se aos poucos. A fogueira ardia fervorosamente no alto da colina.

Sesshoumaru aproxima-se de Aiko e Lótus dizendo:

_Garota, creio que seu pai não aprovará em nada sua atitude precipitada de abraçar meu filho e tenho por certo que ralhará com Aiko por conta de seus suspícios de primavera mocinha.

Aiko olha para o pai um pouco embaraçado. O espanto era vísível no olhar do jovem que estatela os olhos de âmbar luminescentes como dois faróis em meio à noite, o jovem apenas passa a mão na face removendo seus cabelos prateados que o vento jogara-lhe aà cara. Lótus, percebendo a besteira que fizera, solta Aiko e diz:

_Perdoe-me Aiko, seu pai tem toda a razão. Vou me retirar, com licença.

Lótus compreende rapidamente o recado de Sesshoumaru e afasta-se de Aiko. Sesshoumaru aproxima-se do filho com um olhar intimidador e diz:

_Creio que nossas conversas sobre o modo com que Lótus e você vem agindo não tiveram muito efeito.

_Mas papai! Foi ela quem veio e me...

_Calado! Insolente! Não chegue perto dessa humana novamente! Está me ouvindo? É uma ordem aiko! Não quero que arrume mais encrencas com Miroku.

Sesshoumaru virasse e sussurrando diz:

_Ela ainda será a sua ruína, Aiko.

Sesshoumaru sai e vai para perto de Rin, Aiko permanece parado de cabeça baixa com o olhar perdido.

Seus olhos amarelos que reluziam na escuridão destacavam-se em meio ao seu rosto pálido e seus cabelos prateados.

Ao contrário de Sesshoumaru, Aiko não trazia conssigo a lua do clã ou as marcas rajadas de púrpura pelo corpo como um líder do clã haveria de ter. Talvez por isso sempre se achou inferior a todos e que nunca teria o orgulho de seu pai.

Porém, o que Aiko não sabia, ou não compreendia era de que aquela maneira fria e ríspida de ser que ele também acabava utilizando diariamente era o jeito pelo qual não só ele demonstrava seu afeto e preocupação, mas também a maneira de Sesshoumaru mostrar seu amor pelo filho.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi (Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fiction não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.  
________________________

**NOTA:** Para a compreensão deste enredo é indispensável a leitura das fictions mencionadas na seguinte ordem:

_"__Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "  
"__A luz da lua.__ "  
"__Uma lótus em meu coração.__ "  
"__Novamente ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "_

Aviso: baseada em diversas lendas da mitologia egípicia.

Personagens da autoria da ficwriter nesta:  
_Aiko_ (hanyou), _Shinji_ (hanyou), _Lótus_ (exterminadora)

.......

.......

**  
Capítulo 2**

Já amanhecera na Sengoku jidai. Aiko não havia retornado ao interior do palacete onde viviam Sesshoumaru e Rin mais o filho.

Sentado em meio ao jardim de rosas escarlate de Sesshoumaru, Aiko observava o nascer do sol e meditava sobre as palavras ditas por seu pai na noite anterior:

_Papai não deixa de estar com razão. Apenas procurarei por mais encrenca. Lótus é uma humana e eu um hanyou... Imbecil... Dos mais imbecis!

Aiko cerra um dos punhos com furor e franze o cenho. O desgosto era nítido em suas palavras, ele nunca aceitara a idéia de ser um hanyou, sempre se achando inferior a todos.

_Tio Inuyasha é um hanyou, mas é forte ao menos, eu não sou nada perto dele. Capaz até mesmo daquele idiota do Shinjí ser mais forte! Aquele insolente!

Aiko parecia-se muito com Sesshoumaru, tanto em aspectos físicos como morais e em personalidade. Até mesmo seu vocabulário, ele mal notava, mas palavras como "insolente" e "parvo" em momentos de fúria brotavam espontaneamente de seus lábios.

A brisa soprava cândida e cálida na aurora. Os primeiros raios de sol tocavam a terra e Aiko sentado ao chão olha a primeira arrevoada de pássaros e diz com um sorriso irônico:

_Daqui a pouco papai levantar-se-á para iniciarmos o treinamento e eu estarei exausto, não preguei o olho esta noite. Droga...

Aiko suspira profundamente e abaixa a cabeça.

...

Kagome observava pela janela o exterior da casa. Inuyasha, resmunga deitado na cama com muito sono:

_Vamos! É a décima vez que você vai até a janela! Shinji voltará pela manhã! Venha descansar e deixar que eu durma um pouco também! Essa luz de candeeiro me fere os olhos e me desperta toda vez que você o acende!

Kagome volta-se brava e ralha com inuyasha:

_Não é natural uma mãe preocupar-se com seu filho? Aquela floresta está infestada de youkais!

Inuyasha resmunga:

_Por favor! Shinji não é mais uma criança! Ele sabe se defender! Sem contar que há muitos anos não aparecem youkais fortes por essa região! me poupe Kagome! Vamos dormir!

Furiosa, Kagome apaga o candeeiro e com passos firmes caminha até a cama, deposita a luminária no criado-mudo e deita-se.

...

De um lado para o outro, Lótus rolava na cama sem dormir. Ela pensava na maneira árdua com a qual Sesshoumaru ralhou com ela na noite passada: _"...Garota, creio que seu pai não aprovará em nada sua atitude precipitada de abraçar meu filho e tenho por certo que ralhará com Aiko por conta de seus suspícios de primavera mocinha..."_

_Realmente, senhor Sesshoumaru não vai com a minha cara. Bem, se parar para analisar, ele não vai com a cara de ninguém! Mas comigo, isso é definitivamente certo! Será que ele foi rude com Aiko? Sentiria tanto se ele brigasse com seu filho por minha causa. Nunca desejei uma coisa dessas.

Os primeiros raios de sol entravam pelas frestas da madeira na parede e tocavam a face de Lótus que continuava a pensar:

_Será que Aiko está pensando em mim?

Lótus dá um sorrisinho maroto com essa expectativa em mente.

...

Na floresta, em um dos galhos de um garboso cedro, Shinji estava sentado recostado ao tronco observando da copa da árvore todo o vilarejo. Por muitas vezes ele percebera a luz do candeeiro de Kagome, mas não deu muita importância, pois, seus olhos estavam fixos mesmo eram nas janelas da casa de Lótus.

Shinjí não parava de pensar nela e em Aiko, assim como em tudo o que ocorrera na noite anterior. Dentro de seu coração começava a brotar um sentimento de ira contra o primo assim como de extrema afeição por Lótus.

A noite toda Shinji permanecera em silêncio com os olhos fixos na casa de Miroku e Sango perdido em seus pensamentos.

...

_Aiko ainda não veio se deitar? - pergunta Rin que despertava para Sesshoumaru, que estava em pé à janela observando o filho que passara a noite toda em claro no jardim:

_Não.

Rin suspira e diz:

_Venha descansar Sesshoumaru, deixe o treinamento de Aiko para outro dia, ele estará aos cacos hoje!

Sesshoumaru não dá ouvidos e observa o filho fixamente com um ar inexpressivo.

Rin percebe que Sesshoumaru está transtornado com aquela situação. Ela levanta-se da cama e caminha na direção do marido o surpreendendo com um abraço e dizendo:

_Não se esqueça, ele também é parte humano e como você sempre disse, "humanos são fracos", principalmente com assuntos do coração.

Sesshoumaru vira o rosto e observa Rin por alguns segundos, em silêncio, ele retorna a dar toda sua atenção na espreita de Aiko.

...

Caminhando de um lado para outro no quarto, Miroku gesticulava e esbravejava:

_Não gostei, não gostei, não gostei nada! Quem aquele garoto pensa que é para sair agarrando minha filha!?

Sango, já irritada, fala:

_Pare de andar de um lado para o outro e venha se deitar! E se você não notou, foi a sua filha quem o agarrou! Pelo visto ela herdou a mania mais irritante do seu pai! A de ser um oferecido!

Miroku para de supetão e exclama:

_Eu!? Oferecido!? Nunca!

_Sim... Você é um santo! - ironiza Sango.

Ainda irritado, Miroku diz:

_Não importa quem abraçou quem! Eu só quero que minha filinha fique longe das garras daquele rapaz esquisito... Frio... Calculista... Todas as vezes que os olhos nos olhos sente calafrios! Parece que estou diante de um clone de Sesshoumaru em sua época mais sombria!!

Sango ralha com o monge:

_Pare de ser exagerado! Aiko é um bom menino! Ele só é tímido!

_Tímido!? - fala Miroku - Eu vi ontem toda a timidez dele abraçando a Lótus! Aquele ser nefasto abraçando minha filinha, aquele rapaz... Pálido... Os cabelos dele são prateados! ele nem é um humano!

Sango olha de canto de olhos e diz:

_E se fosse? Aposto que não faria a mínima diferença para você Miroku! Certamente diria:" Ele é um mero humano!"Oras! Poupe-me e me deixe dormir!

Sango cobre-se furiosa e ajeita-se na cama, Miroku caminha até o leito e faz o mesmo, porém resmungando. Sango apaga o candeeiro e Miroku continua resmungando:

_Se você não parar de grasnar, não conseguirei dormir! - reclama Sango.

Miroku pára de ralhar, mas com muita dificuldade.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi (Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fiction não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.  
________________________

**NOTA:** Para a compreensão deste enredo é indispensável a leitura das fictions mencionadas na seguinte ordem:

_"__Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "  
"__A luz da lua.__ "  
"__Uma lótus em meu coração.__ "  
"__Novamente ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "_

Aviso: baseada em diversas lendas da mitologia egípicia.

Personagens da autoria da ficwriter nesta:  
_Aiko_ (hanyou), _Shinji_ (hanyou), _Lótus_ (exterminadora)

.......

.......

**  
Capítulo 3**

Algumas semanas passaram na Sengoku Jidai. Shinjí estava menos arrogante, Aiko tomava aos poucos suas atividades rotineiras e Lótus voltara a perambular pela floresta caçando flores e procurando novos ninhos de pássaros.

Kagome estava em seu quarto, na cabana onde vivia com Inuyasha e o filho, cuidando dos afazeres domésticos quando é acometida de um calafrio e de relance a imagem de Kouga vem à sua mente.

A mulher solta a vassoura de suas mãos a deixando cair, parecia que mil agulhas acabavam de transpassar seu corpo e um gélido ar soprava sua nuca.

Trêmula com os olhos vazios e semblante assustador, Kagome solta de seus lábios o nome de Kouga em tom preocupante:

_Kouga...

Parecia que algo terrível havia ocorrido ao youkai o que a angustiava expressivamente, porém, o que mais a importunava era não saber nem ao menos onde encontrá-lo naquele instante para saber se estava tudo bem. Havia alguns anos em que não ouvira nunca mais sequer falarem no nome do lobo pelo vilarejo e pelas redondezas, como se ele tivesse desaparecido completamente da face da terra.

Kagome aperta contra o peito as mãos, uma junto da outra, seu olhar é repleto de aflição e embebido em lágrimas de preocupação e receio. Chamar por Inuyasha e rogar para que ele partisse em busca do lobo seria impossível, afinal, depois do nascimento de Shinjí, os laços entre ambos que já eram estreitos tornaram-se extremamente tênues.

Ela havia a consciência de que o sumisso de Kouga teria ligação direta ao amor que este carregava por ela, isso a deixava com um sentimento de culpa corrosivo e árduo no peito, o que a leva a tomar uma decisão inesperada:

_Kouga precisa de ajuda, ele precisa da minha ajuda.

Kagome olha pela janela discretamente para verificar se nenhum de seus amigos ou seu filho e Inuyasha estavam por perto.

Com muito cuidado, ela sai da casa e se põe rapidamente dentro da floresta correndo desenfreadamente ao léu no intuito de encontrar o Youkai lobo.

...

A chuva fina começara a cair na Sengoku Jidai, Sesshoumaru aproxima-se da janela e chama Aiko:

_Aiko, entre. Por hoje chega.

Aiko, em silêncio, recolhe a espada e caminha para o interior do palácio.

Ainda à janela, Sesshoumaru sente um calafrio imenso, o que acaba o irritando e chamando a atenção de Rin que tecia um tapete ao seu lado:

_O que houve Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru permanece em silêncio e caminha para o quarto sem dizer palavra alguma, o que deixa Rin apreensiva:

_Está acontecendo algo de errado e Sesshoumaru sabe o que é, mas não quer me dizer...

Sesshoumaru entra no quarto abrindo a porta, furioso. Ele senta-se à cama com ambas as mãos segurando a cabeça, como se ela estivesse prestes à explodir:

_Que espécie de criatura emitiria um assovio tão forte como esse?

Na entrada, ao lado interior do castelo, Aiko cai de joelhos ao escutar o mesmo atordoante assovio e diz incomodadíssimo:

_Que diabos estão acontecendo?

....

No vilarejo, Shinjí solta a braçada de lenha que carregava para Miroku e contorce-se todo com o estridente som:

_O que houve Shinjí? Está bem? - pergunta o monge acudindo o rapaz que diz:

_Um som, estridente... Minha cabeça...

...

Ao lado do riacho, Inuyasha que caminhava já retornando para casa com a pesca, a deposita ao chão e com expressão sôfrega levando uma das mãos ao rosto responde:

_Que ruído miserável é esse?

...

Kagome corria dentre a floresta debaixo da garoa fina que caía incessantemente, ela corria sem rumo, apenas seguindo sua intuição.

Ela corre sem parar, quando suas forças já estavam sendo extintas, ela encontra uma caverna em meio à uma clareira.

...

_Estou vivo? Que lástima... Kagome... Como eu gostaria de ver ao menos uma última vez seu rosto... Sentir seu perfume, acariciar seus cabelos, tocar sua pele... Parece até que sinto seu cheiro trazido agora pela chuva... O seu doce perfume... Inebriante... Como sinto falta dele...

Muito ferido, estava Kouga deitado ao chão de uma caverna sombria. O barulho da chuva que começava a engrossar ressoava dentro da gruta trazendo o cheiro de terra molhada para ela e o perfume de Kagome que para à entrada da caverna mal pode acreditar no que vê, Kouga extremamente flagelado e agonizando.

Kagome corre até ele gritando:

_Kouga! Kouga!

A mulher cai de joelhos e toca o rosto do lobo maltrapilho que abre os olhos e ao vê-la diz:

_Eu já morri? Ou apenas é mais uma das peças que a mente está me pregando na minha agonia?

_Sou eu, Kagome! Kouga, o que houve? Quem fez isso com você?

_Certamente alguém que odeia lobos. - Kouga dá um sorriso.

_Olhe só como você está! Tenho que fazer alguma coisa!

Kagome rasga as mangas de seu kimono com força em vários pedaços o transformando em faixas para envolver os ferimentos do lobo. Enquanto o envolvia com as ataduras ela pergunta:

_Por que você sumiu desse jeito? Por que não me deu notícias? Fiquei preocupada!

Kouga, sorrindo responde:

_Você estava preocupada comigo?

_Claro! Você some e não deixa nem rastro! Imaginei coisas terríveis todo esse tempo!

Kagome não se contém e extravasa toda sua ansiedade chorando:

_Não sabe quantas noites passei em claro imaginando onde você estaria e o que teria acontecido!

Kouga percebe a reação de Kagome e muito arrependido de suas atitudes diz:

_Perdoe-me, nunca pensei que pudesse fazê-la chorar...

Kouga toca a face de Kagome com uma das mãos e diz:

_Sempre odiei o cara de cachorro por fazê-la derramar lágrimas e agora faço o mesmo. Que espécie de idiota eu sou?

Kagome abraça Kouga aos prantos, ele, surpreso com a reação da moça, deixa-se levar por ela enquanto Kagome diz:

_Prometa nunca mais sumir dessa maneira! Você não faz idéia de como me preocupo com você Kouga!

Surpreso e emocionado ao saber de tal carinho o qual Kagome despende à ele, Kouga a abraça também e diz:

_Me perdoe... Prometo não fazer nada parecido, nunca mais nessa vida.

_Acho bom! -responde Kagome brava entre lágrimas de alívio por encontrar o amigo de quem não tivera notícias há tanto tempo.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi (Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fiction não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.  
________________________

**NOTA:** Para a compreensão deste enredo é indispensável a leitura das fictions mencionadas na seguinte ordem:

_"__Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "  
"__A luz da lua.__ "  
"__Uma lótus em meu coração.__ "  
"__Novamente ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "_

Aviso: baseada em diversas lendas da mitologia egípicia.

Personagens da autoria da ficwriter nesta:  
_Aiko_ (hanyou), _Shinji_ (hanyou), _Lótus_ (exterminadora)

.......

.......

**  
Capítulo 4**

Alguns instantes haviam se passado, Kagome encostada à parede da caverna abraçava Kouga mantendo-o aquecido já que perdera muito sangue e tremia de frio. Kouga estava com sua cabeça ao tórax de Kagome recostado dentre os braços da mulher que com as mãos acariciava os braços gélidos do lobo os aquecendo.

Kouga abre os olhos lentamente e sussurrando com a voz engasgada pela dor e fadiga pergunta:

_Onde está o cara de cachorro?

_Muito bem! Não se preocupe! - responde Kagome sorrindo.

_Ele deve estar preocupado e não vai gostar nada de saber que você esteve comigo. - complementa kouga que se preocupa com Kagome e não quer lhe causar problemas.

_Vai ficar tudo bem! Não se preocupe! Ele vai entender que nesse momento você necessitava de cuidados e não poderia permanecer sozinho! Assim que a chuva cessar, vou até o vilarejo avisá-lo e dar um jeito de levar você até minha casa para descansar e se recuperar.

-Não acho uma boa idéia... Levar-me à sua casa... - diz Kouga pausadamente.

_Kouga, você não está em condições de argumentar comigo! Apenas fará o que eu digo e pronto! - Kagome sorri para o amigo encostando sua face ao alto da cabeça do lobo que fecha os olhos ao senti-la assim.

Kouga permanece em silêncio e de olhos fechados finge adormecer. Kagome continua acariciando os braços do lobo com este recostado a si. Kagome olha o semblante de Kouga que parecia dormir e diz achando que este não podia ouvi-la:

_Em que tipo de encrenca você andou se metendo lobo teimoso? Quase me matou de ansiedade e preocupação, todos esses anos, eu sempre fiquei imaginando por onde estaria andando e o que estaria fazendo todos os dias. Muitas vezes achei que nunca mais o veria vivo, se não fosse rápida e não seguisse meus instintos, creio que essa profecia se cumpriria certamente! Havia dias em que pensava nunca mais ter meu guardião por perto e que em um momento de perigo não apareceria mais para me salvar...

_Sempre vou aparecer para salvá-la, só por você...

Kagome leva um susto ao ouvir a resposta do lobo que toca com uma de suas mãos feridas o braço de Kagome.

_Sorte tem o cara de cachorro, sempre vou invejá-lo... Ficar próximo à você... Todos os dias... Isso seria uma bênção dos céus! - completa Kouga - Depois de tanto tempo afastado ví que é impossível deixar de amá-la... Nem sequer um dia, um minuto ou um segundo...

Vem rapidamente à mente de Kagome a lembrança do dia fatídico em que Inuyasha disse a mesma frase à Kikyou quando Kagome estava presa a uma árvore por shikigamis. Kagome então pensa consigo:

_"Inuyasha nunca disse isso à mim... Somente para Kikyou, somente ela..."

Kagome começa a tremer e derramar lágrimas, Kouga ao perceber, fica atônito por não saber o motivo do choro e teme ter falado algo que não deveria:

_O que houve Kagome, perdoe-me se a ofendi, não foi minha intenção!

Kagome abraça com força o lobo retribuindo à ele tais palavras tão doces e de afeto sincero e fala:

_Choro de gratidão, apenas isso, obrigada Kouga por me amar tão pura e unicamente como ninguém já me amou, é uma pena muitas vezes nossos corações serem cegos e nos guiarem para caminhos tortuosos, uma verdadeira lástima não poder retribuí-lo como se deve a este sentimento tão belo e carinhoso que carrega por mim.

Kouga fica em silêncio, com certa dificuldade move seu corpo para que possa sentar-se e então abraça Kagome dando-lhe um beijo em sua face e respondendo:

_Apenas seja feliz ao seu modo, isso já me basta...

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi (Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fiction não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.  
________________________

**NOTA:** Para a compreensão deste enredo é indispensável a leitura das fictions mencionadas na seguinte ordem:

_"__Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "  
"__A luz da lua.__ "  
"__Uma lótus em meu coração.__ "  
"__Novamente ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "_

Aviso: baseada em diversas lendas da mitologia egípicia.

Personagens da autoria da ficwriter nesta:  
_Aiko_ (hanyou), _Shinji_ (hanyou), _Lótus_ (exterminadora)

.......

.......

**  
Capítulo 5**

**Música: I Remember You  
Artista: Skid Row**

A chuva amenizara um pouco, porém, não parava de cair. Com muito cuidado, Kagome toca o rosto de Kouga que estava deitado sobre seu colo e diz:

_Venha! Aproveitemos que a chuva está mais fraca e vamos embora! Temos que caminhar muito até chegarmos ao vilarejo e você está muito ferido.

De cabeça baixa, Kouga levanta-se se apoiando ao chão e à parede da caverna franzindo o cenho pela dor causada por seus movimentos ao corpo tão debilitado. Kagome o amparava com cautela.

Kouga passa um dos braços sobre os ombros de Kagome e ambos começam a caminhar para fora da caverna.

**Woke up to soothing sound of pouring rain,**  
_Acordei para o som da chuva torrencial, _  
**The wind would whisper and I'd think of you.**  
_O vento sussurraria e eu pensaria em você_  
**And all the tears you cried, that called my name.**  
_E em todas as lágrimas que chorou, que chamavam meu nome, _  
**And when you needed me I came through.**  
_E quando você precisou de mim, eu correspondi. _

Kouga segue em silêncio. Kagome, preocupada, vez ou outra fita seus olhos em Kouga e este estava muito quieto e introspecto com um semblante nada feliz.

Kagome suspira para dizer algo, mas logo cessa pensando ser melhor não incomodá-lo naquele instante.

Kouga, com o braço apoiado aos ombros de Kagome, caminhando titubeante, estava inundado em seu mar de lembranças e sentimentos.

Kagome, depois de algum tempo, para de caminhar e encara Kouga friamente olhando dentro de seus olhos:

_O que houve? Kouga, você não está nada bem? O que está havendo?

**I paint a picture of the days gone by,**  
_Eu desenho um quadro dos dias passados,_  
**When love went blind and you would make me see.**  
_Quando o amor ficou cego e você me fazia ver. _  
**I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes.**  
_Eu fitaria uma vida inteira em seus olhos, _  
**So that I knew you were there for me,**  
_De forma que eu sabia que você estava lá para mim,_  
**Time after time, you were there for me.**  
_Vez após vez, você estava lá para mim. _

Kouga não responde Kagome. Ela, então diz:

_Sei que você não aceita e nunca aceitará o fato de que Inuyasha é a pessoa a quem amo e que desejo compartilhar o resto de minha vida...

Kouga, com olhos de espanto, fita Kagome e tenta a interromper sem sucesso:

_Não é isso, Kagome! Eu...

_É isso sim! Já passou da hora de termos uma conversa como essas!

A expressão surpresa de Kouga torna-se tristonha. Suavizando o tom de voz, Kagome continua a falar:

_A culpa também foi minha, dei motivos de sobra para alimentarem este sentimento que você possui por mim. Sou grata por isso Kouga! O que você sente por mim é algo tão puro e sublime que vejo como uma bênção, mas entenda... Não há futuro para nós.

**Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand.**  
_Lembro-me de ontem, caminhando de mãos dadas._  
**Love letters in the sand, I remember you.**  
_Cartas de amor na areia, eu lembro de você. _  
**Through the sleepless nights, through every endless day,**  
_Através das noites sem dormir e a cada dia interminável, _  
**I'd wanna hear you say, I remember you.**  
_Eu queria ouvir você dizer, eu lembro de você._

Kouga respira fundo e retomando a caminhada diz muito desapontado:

_Eu sabia, Kagome, desde o começo que meu amor não era correspondido por você. Porém tive a leviana ilusão de que em algum momento, em algum instante durante nessa vida você pudesse sentir para com a minha pessoa o mesmo que sinto por você.

Kagome diz muito cautelosamente:

_Lamento, Kouga... Você, infelizmente, não é a pessoa a quem amo com toda minha alma.

Kouga pára bruscamente agarrando Kagome fortemente pelos braços e diz olhando fixamente em seus olhos causando certo temor na mulher:

_Mas você é a pessoa a quem eu amo com todas as minhas forças e nem mesmo eu poderei mudar isso! Mas não desejo fazê-la sofrer...

**We spent the summer with the top rolled down,**  
_Nós passamos o verão com a camisa abaixada, _  
**Wished ever after would be like this.**  
_Queria que depois fosse sempre deste jeito. _  
**You said "I love you babe," without a sound.**  
_Você disse "eu te amo, babe" sem um som, _  
**I said I'd give my life for just one kiss.**  
_Eu disse que daria minha vida por apenas um beijo, _  
**I'd live for your smile, and die for your kiss.**  
_Eu viveria por seu sorriso e morreria por seu beijo._

_...Kagome, a minha felicidade somente será completa quando a sua também for. Não lhe desejo mal, por isso prefiro um milhão de ver nos braços do Cara de Cachorro sorrindo do que em meus braços chorando!

Ao completar a frase, Kouga solta os braços de Kagome e vai caminhando à frente da mulher.

Kagome o segue e diz:

_Espere! Kouga! Volte! Você não está nada bem!

**Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand.**  
_Lembro-me de ontem, caminhando de mãos dadas._  
**Love letters in the sand, I remember you.**  
_Cartas de amor na areia, eu lembro de você. _  
**Through the sleepless nights, through every endless day,**  
_Através das noites sem dormir e a cada dia interminável, _  
**I'd wanna hear you say, I remember you.**  
_Eu queria ouvir você dizer, eu lembro de você._

Kouga vira-se com um olhar repleto de decepção e diz muito firme:

_Deixe-me! Eu sei me cuidar! Volte para o vilarejo, para perto de quem você ama e deixe-me cuidar de minhas feridas sozinho, pois a cada instante que passo próximo à você sinto amá-la mais ainda.

**We've had our share of hard times,**  
_Nós tivemos nossa porção de momentos difíceis, _  
**But that's the price we paid.**  
_Mas esse é o preço que pagamos. _  
**And through it all, we kept the promise that we made.**  
_E através disso tudo nós mantivemos a promessa que fizemos, _  
**I swear you'll never be lonely.**  
_Eu juro que você nunca estará sozinha._

Kagome corre atrás de Kouga que vira-se e brada nervoso para ela:

_Vá! Deixe-me!

Kagome o fita piedosamente. Kouga já com o olhar marejado de lágrimas, diz:

_Esse é o preço que devemos pagar por querermos coisas um do outro que não podemos nos dar: o seu amor e a minha amizade.

Kouga vai saindo e Kagome tenta o deter:

_Espere! Kouga! Volte!

Kouga apenas diz enquanto caminha em alto e bom som para que ela o escute enquanto se afasta:

_Eu juro que você nunca estará sozinha. Agora vá!

**Woke up to soothing sound of pouring rain,**  
_Acordei para o som da chuva torrencial _  
**Washed away a dream of you.**  
_Que levou um sonho sobre você. _  
**But nothing else could ever take you away,**  
_Porém nada mais poderia te afastar, _  
**'Cause you'll always be my dream come true,**  
_Pois você sempre será meu sonho realizado._  
**Oh my darling, I love you!**  
_Minha querida, eu amo você. _

_Você nunca estará sozinha, porque eu a amo.

**Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand.**  
_Lembro-me de ontem, caminhando de mãos dadas._  
**Love letters in the sand, I remember you.**  
_Cartas de amor na areia, eu lembro de você. _  
**Through the sleepless nights, through every endless day,**  
_Através das noites sem dormir e a cada dia interminável, _  
**I'd wanna hear you say, I remember you.**  
_Eu queria ouvir você dizer, eu lembro de você._

Kagome permanece parada debaixo de chuva observando Kouga que desaparecia caminhando em meio à floresta.

Levando ambas as mãos ao peito ela diz muito arrependida:

_Lamento Kouga... Lamento...

**Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand.**  
_Lembro-me de ontem, caminhando de mãos dadas._  
**Love letters in the sand, I remember you.**  
_Cartas de amor na areia, eu lembro de você. _  
**Through the sleepless nights, through every endless day,**  
_Através das noites sem dormir e a cada dia interminável, _  
**I'd wanna hear you say, I remember you.**  
_Eu queria ouvir você dizer, eu lembro de você._

Kagome retorna ao vilarejo. Em sua casa, ela retira o kimono molhado e toma uma xícara de chá observando o restante da chuva cair sem parar.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi (Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fiction não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.  
________________________

**NOTA:** Para a compreensão deste enredo é indispensável a leitura das fictions mencionadas na seguinte ordem:

_"__Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "  
"__A luz da lua.__ "  
"__Uma lótus em meu coração.__ "  
"__Novamente ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "_

Aviso: baseada em diversas lendas da mitologia egípicia.

Personagens da autoria da ficwriter nesta:  
_Aiko_ (hanyou), _Shinji_ (hanyou), _Lótus_ (exterminadora)

.......

.......

**  
Capítulo 6**

O assovio era estridente e irritante. Sesshoumaru estava extremamente agoniado com aquele som perturbador a ponto de cair de joelhos ao chão com ambas as mãos protegendo os ouvidos do cruel barulho.

Preocupadíssima, Rin, que passava pelo corredor diante do quarto, ao ver Sesshoumaru de joelhos com sôfrega expressão ao rosto, corre até ele para tomar conhecimento do acontecido:

_Sesshoumaru, o que está havendo?

_Afaste-se Rin! Não posso... Controlar-me!

Sesshoumaru brada com Rin por um bom motivo, aos poucos ele perdia o controle e transformava-se em sua real forma a do grande cão branco. Rin afasta-se andando de costas em direção à porta.

_Vou buscar ajuda!

_Não adianta.

Rin nem escuta o que Sesshoumaru acaba de falar, pois sai desesperada em corrida para fora do castelo à procura de socorro, ao sair no jardim, ela vê Aiko que estava caído ao chão dentre urros e gemidos.

Ela corre até o filho e aflita o recolhe aos braços dizendo:

_Aiko! Aiko, fale comigo!

Aiko não responde, parecia estar inconsciente. Aos prantos ela abraça o filho e fala:

_Céus, o que está havendo aqui! Alguém me ajude!

Jaken, que chegava de sua caçada, avista Rin em completo desespero sustentando em seus braços o corpo imóvel e pálido de Aiko.

_O que houve Senhora Rin? O que aconteceu com o garoto?

Ele aproxima-se correndo para acudi-la. Ela responde:

_Jaken, ajude-me! Não sei o que está havendo! Sesshoumaru está nos aposentos tendo uma crise e transformando-se em sua verdadeira forma!

_Sesshoumaru Sama também!?

_Sim! Não faço idéia do que possa ser!

Aiko fica em silêncio, aos poucos abre os olhos e ofegante diz:

_Mamãe...

Rin, com o coração aliviado abraça o filho:

_Aiko, você está bem! Pode me ouvir?

Aiko faz que sim com a cabeça.

_O que aconteceu meu filho? – pergunta Rin.

_Não sei... Um assovio... Estridente... Perturbador... Estava me deixando louco.

Jaken core para o interior do castelo para averiguar seu amo. Sesshoumaru estava estirado ao chão completamente fadigado, mal possuía força para sustentar suas mãos ao chão e poder erguer-se.

_O que foi amo?

_Alguém está brincando comigo Jaken.

Jaken permanece em silêncio sem compreender o que Sesshoumaru acaba de dizer. O amo levanta com dificuldade escorando-se na parede e diz olhando pela janela Aiko que estava estirado ao chão do jardim nos braços de Rin:

_Acho que alguém está brincando de nos controlar... Como cães de caça.

...

A situação no vilarejo não foi diferente. Já na cabana de Kagome, Inuyasha e Shinji foram encontrados caídos no bosque e trazidos para lá.

Kagome ora velava pelo marido e pelo filho. Sango viera para ajudá-la. Saindo do quarto de Shinji e entrando no de Kagome a exterminadora diz:

_Shinji está bem, agora dormirá por um bom tempo, parecia estar muito cansado.

Segurando a mão de Inuyasha e sentada à cama, Kagome olha o hanyou e pergunta:

_Inuysha, o que você havia dito que escutou quando começou a ter essa crise e quase transformar-se em um youkai completo?

_Uma espécie de assovio, um som muito irritante e agudo, estava me pondo em parafusos! Era algo torturante!

_Você tem alguma idéia do que pode ter emitido esse som?

_Não, mas se tivesse, certamente ele não estaria vivo para tentar uma próxima vez!

_Tudo bem... Descanse agora e veremos isso mais tarde.

Kagome levanta-se e sai do quarto, preocupada. Ela fecha a porta e olha para Sango dizendo:

_O que será dessa vez, Sango?

_Muitos youkais podem emitir sons agudos, mas nunca ouvi de algum que pode praticamente inutilizar o outro com um som!

_Se ao menos vovó Kaede estivesse viva, talvez ela pudesse nos dizer.

Miroku vai entrando na casa de Kagome e dizendo:

_Não se trata de um youkai em específico, mas de um artefato.

Kagome e Sango viram-se para o monge que continua a falar:

_Um artefato. Creio que estejamos nos deparando com alguém que possui em mãos um artefato capaz de controlar os youkais e hanyous com seu som. Em especial... Os youkais caninos.

_Mas por que diabos alguém usaria um artefato para controlar Inuyasha e Shinji? – diz Kagome irritada.

_Isso não sei! – continua o monge. – Mas o que sei é que essa pessoa tem interesses para com os youkais caninos daqui e boa coisa não deve ser!

_O que necessariamente é esse tal artefato Miroku? – pergunta Sango.

_Uma flauta capaz de produzir sons agudos apenas audíveis pelos youkais e hanyous caninos cuja audição é muito mais aguçada que a nossa. Creio que estejamos lidando com um portador da Flauta de Buda.

_Flauta de Buda? – indaga Kagome.

_Sim, a Flauta de Buda foi um presente dos deuses ao príncipe Sidartah, com esta flauta, Sidartah libertou os escravos de Anúbis de sua prisão. Anúbis era tido como um deus para o povo egípcio, o deus da morte. Porém, meu avô disse-me quando criança que Anúbis era um youkai, cujo qual, deu origem a todos os youkais caninos do mundo como os lobos e os cães.

_O que faremos? Certamente a pessoa que tocou a tal flauta hoje voltará a fazê-lo! – diz Sango.

_Não sei como, mas temos de encontrar esta pessoa e pegar a flauta. Para a segurança de Inuyasha, Shinjí e de todos os demais youkais e hanyous caninos temos de devolver a flauta ao templo de Anúbis.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi (Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fiction não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.  
________________________

**NOTA:** Para a compreensão deste enredo é indispensável a leitura das fictions mencionadas na seguinte ordem:

_"__Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "  
"__A luz da lua.__ "  
"__Uma lótus em meu coração.__ "  
"__Novamente ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "_

Aviso: baseada em diversas lendas da mitologia egípicia.

Personagens da autoria da ficwriter nesta:  
_Aiko_ (hanyou), _Shinji_ (hanyou), _Lótus_ (exterminadora)

.......

.......

**  
Capítulo 7**

Cerca de dois dias passaram após o ocorrido.

Ao final da tarde, no alto da colina surgia a imagem de Sesshoumaru, Rin e de Aiko montados em seus cavalos vindo em direção ao vilarejo.

Shippou corre avisar Kagome que sai na hora de sua cabana para recebê-los.

Chegando próximos a ela, Sesshoumaru desce de seu cavalo negro como a noite e segura as rédeas para que Rin descesse da montaria parda. Shinji amarrava seu animal ruivo próximo a uma cerejeira.

Kagome os cumprimenta felizes:

_Rin! Quanto tempo! Sesshoumaru, como está?

_Onde está Inuyasha. - pergunta como sempre muito ríspido o youkai.

_Entrem ele chegará num instante! Foi com Miroku apanhar um pouco de lenha para a noite. - respondeu Kagome.

Os convidados e a anfitriã entraram, sentaram-se ao chão sob o grande tapete carmim que cobria o chão de madeira da cabana.

Como sempre, muito gentil, Kagome oferece chá aos visitantes.

Inuyasha entra e se surpreende com a figura d° Sesshoumaru e sua família presentes na casa:

_Oras! Está vivo! Apareceu!

Sesshoumaru o olha nada amigável e fala:

_Não vim para uma visita cordial, apenas o procuro para saber sobre algo.

Inuyasha aproxima-se e senta perto de Kagome um pouco afastado do irmão e pergunta:

_Diga então, o que quer saber?

Tomando um gole do chá quente, ele deposita a xícara ao chão e olhando para Inuyasha pergunta muito sério:

_Acaso, a cerca de dois dias, nenhuma espécie de zumbido andou lhe atormentando?

Inuyasha arregala os olhos e diz aflito:

_Como sabe? Acaso ocorreu consigo também?

Sesshoumaru responde:

_Comigo e com Aiko, creio que Shinji também sofreu algum, abalo.

Inuyasha respira fundo e fala:

_Acaso tem parte nisso ou sabe de algo que não temos conhecimento?

Sesshoumaru responde aridamente:

_Tolo! Se estivesse eu pensando em lhe causar algum dano certamente que não seria por esses meios! Creio que eu saiba do que se trata sim.

Kagome interrompe dizendo:

_Se for sobre a flauta de Buda já sabemos, Miroku nos contou sobre ela.

Por um instante Sesshoumaru fica surpreso, mas fala:

_Deveria ter previsto que o monge certamente adiantaria algo a vocês, assim meu trabalho torna-se menos penoso.

O silêncio se faz na cabana, todos prestam atenção em Sesshoumaru que hes explica tudo:

_Anúbis era um deus antigo, guiando os mortos a caminho do submundo muito antes de Osíris ter se transformado em um deus importante. Entretanto, ao ajudar Ísis a mumificar Osíris depois de sua morte, ele também se tornou o santo benfeitor dos embalsamadores.  
Os egípcios acreditavam que quando você morresse você viajaria pelo Corredor dos Mortos. Lá, Anúbis pesaria o seu coração contra a pluma de Ma'at, estabilizando a balança primeiro para garantir exatidão. Se o seu coração pesasse mais do que a pluma, ele seria comido pelo demônio.

Inuyasha começa a rir debochadamente e fala:

_Mas porque diabos estão contando esta estória de crianças?

Sesshoumaru olha fulminantemente o irmão e diz:

_Parvo, porque Anúbis foi nada mais e nada menos do que Oyakata Sama, ou seja, Inu No Tayshou, nosso pai.

Inuyasha senta-se, todos estavam surpresos com aquilo. Sesshoumaru não pára de falar:

_Osíris também era um deus do submundo segundo os egípcios, ele era casado com Ísis. E adivinhem... Eram youkais.  
O irmão de Osíris, Seth, invejava seu poder e popularidade e o matou, atraindo Osíris para um caixão, que foi selado com chumbo. Seth deixou o caixão à deriva no Nilo. Ele foi levado até o Líbano e uma árvore imponente cresceu em volta dele, cujo um rei derrubou e colocou em seu palácio.  
A esposa de Osíris, Ísis, não descansou até que enterrasse seu marido apropriadamente. Ela conseguiu localizar o caixão e voltou para o Egito. Seth estava com muita raiva, ele cortou o corpo e espalhou os pedaços por todo o Egito. Mas Isis encontrou os pedaços, fez cópias de cera de todos eles para que fossem adorados em um templo, utilizando a ajuda de Anúbis, nosso pai, para preservar o corpo de Osíris com faixas de linho, trazendo assim Osíris de volta para a vida. Ele ascendeu e governou como deus do submundo.  
Seth era o deus da desordem, da traição, da destruição, do ciúme, da inveja, do deserto, da guerra, dos animais, serpentes e dos Sith, criaturas medonhas, lacaios de Seth.  
Também era um youkai assim como nosso pai, mas ele não queria somente o poder, ele queria aniquilar os humanos. Seth era encarnação do espírito do mal e irmão de Osíris, o deus que trouxe a civilização para o Egito. Seth era também o deus da tempestade no Alto Egito. Era marido e irmão de Néftis. É descrito que Seth teria rasgado o ventre de sua mãe Nut com as próprias garras para nascer.

Todos arregalaram os olhos, tamanha perversidade descrita por Sesshoumaru que não parou os relatos.

_Seth ficou com inveja de Osíris e trabalhou incessantemente para destruí-lo. Auxiliado por seus conspiradores, Seth convidou Osíris para um banquete. No decurso do banquete, Seth apresentou uma magnífica caixa-sarcófago que prometeu entregar a quem nela coubesse. Os convidados tentar ganhar a caixa, mas ninguém cabia nesta, dado que Seth a tinha preparado para as medidas de Osíris. Convidado por Seth, Osíris entra na caixa. É então que os conspiradores, siths, servos do proprio Seth trancam-na e atiram-na para o rio Nilo.  
As ações de Seth fizeram com que a maioria dos outros deuses se voltassem contra ele, mas Seth achava que seu poder era inatacável. Hórus, filho de Ísis e Osíris, conseguiu matar Seth, que acabou identificado como um deus do mal.

Mal podia ser ouvida a respiração dos presentes na sala. Kagome quebra o silêncio com uma pergunta:

_Mas... O que a flauta tem Haver com isso?

Sesshoumaru sorrindo diz:

_A flauta de Buda foi um presente dos deuses filhos de Seth para Sidartah que aliou-se a ele libertando os escravos de nosso pai.

Kagome interrompe:

_Por que Buda se aliaria a Seth? Não compreendo? Oyakata Sama era um youkai bom!

Sesshoumaru suspira e diz:

_Antes de tornar-se Buda, o príncipe Sidartah era apenas um príncipe, um humano, que por sua vez teme os youkais. Nosso pai era sensato mas não era idiota. Sua vida foi a busca do crescimento de seu reino e isso somente se faz tomando a confiança das pessoas e os humanos obedeciam por temê-lo e não por confiarem em suas palavras, por este motivo a história diz serem "escravos de Anúbis". Ou seja, Seth foi um grande inimigo de nosso pai. Creio que descendentes de Seth possam estar por trás disso tudo.

Kagome, com um soluço engasgado na garganta reluta, mas pergunta:

_Por que Seth possuía tanto ódio de Oyakata Sama, ou seja, Anúbis?

Sesshoumaru diz:

_Amon-Rá enviou ao mundo, a fim de pacificar os conflitos humanos, Ísis e seu esposo Osíris, e também Seth e sua esposa Nefth. Ísis e Nefth eram gêmeas, por isso certa noite, Osíris confundiu Nefth com sua verdadeira esposa e dormiu com ela. O resultado disso foi um filho: Anúbis, o Deus canino. Produto de uma relação ilegal, Anúbis foi rejeitado por sua própria mãe e jogado no rio Nilo. O bebê foi encontrado e adotado por Ísis. Anúbis passou a amá-la e tornou-se seu maior amigo. Quer mais motivos?

Todos permaneceram perplexos diante das revelações feitas por Sesshoumaru.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi (Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fiction não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.  
________________________

**NOTA:** Para a compreensão deste enredo é indispensável a leitura das fictions mencionadas na seguinte ordem:

_"__Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "  
"__A luz da lua.__ "  
"__Uma lótus em meu coração.__ "  
"__Novamente ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "_

Aviso: baseada em diversas lendas da mitologia egípicia.

Personagens da autoria da ficwriter nesta:  
_Aiko_ (hanyou), _Shinji_ (hanyou), _Lótus_ (exterminadora)

.......

.......

**  
Capítulo 8**

_Então... Inu No Taishou era um filho bastardo? - diz Miroku espantado.

_Sim. - respondeu Sesshoumaru. - E assim como ele foi um bastardo não perdeu a oportunidade de deixar outro no mundo.

_O que foi que você disse Sesshoumaru? - brada inconformado Inuyasha.

_Sente-se e fique quieto Inuyasha! - intervém Kagome.

Rin apenas dá um olhar de desaprovação para Sesshoumaru, que nota e discretamente muda o assunto:

_Creio que algum descendente de Seth queira vingança ainda.

_Minha maior preocupação é a de Sesshoumaru, Aiko, Inuyasha e Shinji não resistirem a uma próxima investida com a flauta de Buda. - diz Rin preocupada.

Sentindo a preocupação de Rin que estava de cabeça baixa e disse tais palavras com uma voz cheia de angústia, Sesshoumaru a envolve com o braço confortando-a e diz:

_Não se preocupe, somos fortes demais para um artefato qualquer nos dominar.

Inuyasha levanta-se furioso e diz:

_Não saberemos nada até que o infeliz ataque novamente. Devemos estar preparados e irmos até nosso limite de forças se preciso para encontrá-lo e ao menos descobrir quem é o maldito que toca esta flauta insuportável!

Sesshoumaru levanta-se e vai saindo da casa dizendo:

_Ninguém mexe comigo ou preocupa Rin dessa maneira e sai impune.

_Estaremos todos preparados quando a hora chegar! - fala Kagome.

Eles se despedem e partem.

Durante todo o restante do dia, Inuyasha e Kagome não paravam de pensar em todas as revelações feitas por Sesshoumaru.

A noite chega, os grilos fazem seu cantar do lado de fora da cabana que aos poucos é confundido comum progressivo e estridente som que vai crescendo cada vez mais e incomodando Inuyasha que diz:

_O maldito está atacando novamente!

Kagome fica preocupada e fala:

_Oh, não!

Ela corre até Inuyasha preocupada, ele já estava perdendo o controle sobre si e diz:

_Kagome, avise Miroku e Sango... Estou partindo atrás deste desgraçado!

Inuyasha sai correndo na possível direção de onde viria o som.

...

No palácio de Sesshoumaru as coisas não são diferentes:

_Rin, partirei atrás deste maldito. Cuide de Aiko e haja o que houver não tente me seguir!

_Mas... Sesshoumaru! - disse Rin enquanto Sesshoumaru sai rapidamente do castelo em busca daquele que tocava a flauta.

...

A cada instante que se passava, o barulho aumentava e a fadiga de Inuyasha e de Sesshoumaru era maior assim como a de Aiko e Shinji que permaneceram em seus lares para defenderem suas mães de algum possível ataque inimigo.

Ambos os irmãos corriam na direção do som até que as certas alturas do caminho se encontram:

_Sabia que você também não deixaria por menos! - fala Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru apenas o olha com desdém e diz:

_Pare de falar e faça algo de útil como procurar este maldito!

Ambos passam horas vasculhando a floresta até que chegam a um ponto onde o som estava ficando cada vez mais forte.

Fadigado e irritado com o barulho estridente, Inuyasha cai de joelhos dizendo:

_Não consigo mais suportar! Maldição!

Sesshoumaru tentava não transparecer ao irmão seu sofrimento e teimava em caminhar arrastando-se apoiado à espada.

Sesshoumaru pára estático na beira do riacho quando vê a silhueta de quem tocava a flauta.

Sem forças para continuar, ele desmaia.

...

Algumas horas passaram e Inuyasha estava próximo a Sesshoumaru tentando o despertar:

_Ei! Sesshoumaru! Acorde! Você viu quem era?

Sesshoumaru abre os olhos, ainda muito atordoado e diz:

Era uma mulher, uma youkai mais precisamente de cabelos ruivos, ela tocava a flauta aqui nas margens do riacho.

Inuyasha dá um sorriso e diz:

_Agora sim! Pegaremos esta maldita em breve! Trata-se apenas de uma simples questão de tempo! Tendo Sesshoumaru a visto, será bem mais fácil.

...

Estava quase amanhecendo quando Inuyasha retorna acompanhado de Sesshoumaru que era carregado por ele para casa.

Kagome aguardava ansiosa do lado de fora e corre ao encontro deles assim que os vê apontando no horizonte:

_Sesshoumaru? O que houve Inuyasha? - pergunta Kagome aflita.

_Ele se aproximou demais da pessoa que tocava a flauta por isso está ainda muito atordoado. Diga para Shinji avisar Rin e Aikko sobre Sesshoumaru. Creio que esta noite ele passará por aqui.

Kagome corre avisar Shinji que sai disparado em direção ao palácio de Sesshoumaru dar o recado.

Inuyasha e Kagome acomodam Sesshoumaru em um dos quartos enquanto conversam:

_Sesshoumaru conseguiu ver a pessoa que tocava a flauta de Buda. Diz ele tratar-se de uma mulher de cabelos ruivos, uma youkai para ser mais preciso. - fala Inuyasha.

_Isso facilitará muito as coisas então! - responde Kagome.

Inuyasha suspira e diz:

_Sim, um pouco, mas ainda não sabemos onde poderemos encontrar esta criatura e faze-la pagar por tudo isso!

Sesshoumaru murmura algo incompreensível:

O que Sesshoumaru está tentando dizer? - pergunta Inuyasha aproximando-se com Kagome junto de Sesshoumaru que repete em som mais alto e declarado:

_Egito... Se quisermos acabar com o mal... Temos de ir até a raiz... Isso... Responderá nossos dilemas.

...

Ao ser informada por Shinji, Rin parte junto com Aiko na direção do vilarejo onde vivem Inuyasha e Kagome.

Depois de algumas horas lá estavam todos reunidos na casa de Inuyasha:

_Egito. - Inuyasha fala.

_O quê? - diz Sango.

_Sesshoumaru disse algo que faz muito sentido, se queremos resolver nossos problemas devemos atacá-los pela raiz. - complementa Kagome.

_Vendo por esse lado faz até muito sentido. - fala Miroku com uma das mãos ao queixo.

_Porém ninguém aqui vai para o Egito ou lugar nenhum até Sesshoumaru melhorar realmente e descansarem todos vocês! - diz Rin.

_Mãe! Se acalme! Vai ficar tudo bem! - Aiko fala e conforta Rin.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi (Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fiction não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.  
________________________

**NOTA:** Para a compreensão deste enredo é indispensável a leitura das fictions mencionadas na seguinte ordem:

_"__Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "  
"__A luz da lua.__ "  
"__Uma lótus em meu coração.__ "  
"__Novamente ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "_

Aviso: baseada em diversas lendas da mitologia egípicia.

Personagens da autoria da ficwriter nesta:  
_Aiko_ (hanyou), _Shinji_ (hanyou), _Lótus_ (exterminadora)

.......

.......

**Capítulo **9

Após a melhora de Sesshoumaru houve paz na Sengoku Jidai por um bom tempo. Não ouvia-se mais o tocar estridente da flauta. Após muita conversa, todos decidem que o melhor a ser feito é procurarem uma forma de destruir a flauta e para isso era necessário voltar até o local onde Oyakata Sama fora um dia considerado um deus e venerado, o Egito.

Foram vinte dias de viagem até o litoral onde todos embarcaram em uma suntuosa caravela rumo ao continente africano.

O sacolejar da caravela deixava Miroku enjoado, não era surpresa o ver pelos cantos da embarcação reclamando de sua sorte:

_Ahhh!! Como alguém pode viajar numa coisa dessas? Até chegarmos a terra nova isso será meu martírio!

_Deixe de ser dramático! - retruca Inuyasha da proa onde observava a caravela afastar-se do continente.

_Sango... Se eu morrer... Cuide de nossa filha! Você pode! - diz o monge segurando a mão da esposa escorado ao mastro com cara de quem desfalecia.

_Miroku... Você não muda nunca! - resmunga Sango desgostosa com o marido.

Da poupa, Shinji observava incomodado os olhares de Lótus para Aiko:

_Aiko...Você me paga...

_O que está resmungando Shinji? - pergunta Kagome ao reparar o olhar desafiador do filho para o primo.

_Nada. Aquele monge não muda. - desconversa o hanyou.

Kagome sabe que o incômodo de Shinji são os olhares e tratos de Lótus para com Aiko. Temendo provocar mais ainda seu filho, ela se contém e exime-se de qualquer tipo de comentário para não alimentar ainda mais sua fúria.

_Aquele garoto... - comenta Sesshoumaru ao lado do timão junto de Rin.

Rin olha a expressão feroz do marido que fitava Shinji e pergunta:

_O que tem Shinji?

_Ele ainda vai aprontar algo... Eu sinto! Se Aiko não se precaver e se afastar daquela humana...

Rin desvia o olhar com um ar tristonho. Sesshoumaru percebe que sua fala a magoara. Ele então a abraça e diz:

_Nem todos os humanos são como você ou Kagome, apenas tenho desconfiança Rin. Não se ofenda.

Rin balbucia um sim, mas o estrago já estava feito, ela estava magoada com as palavras de Sesshoumaru.

...

Cerca de uma semana de viagem em alto mar foi o suficiênte para deixar Miroku extremamente abatido.

A atenção de Sango voltou-se extremamente para o marido que não parava de choramingar e reclamar da vida e de seu estado de maresia.

Kagome assiste a cada dia que passa a raiva de seu filho crescer com relação a Aiko.

Inuyasha apenas estava preocupado com a tal flauta e não dava muita atenção ao que ocorria ao redor pelo navio.

A cada dia que passava, Lótus provocava ainda mais Aiko:

_Venha Aiko! - diz a garota segurando-lhe a mão.

Surpreso com tamanha desinibição, Aiko retruca:

_Está louca? O que está querendo! Você sabe que tanto seu pai como o meu não querem nos ver de conversa! Saia já daqui!

Lótus sorri soltando a mão de Aiko e encostando-se à cabine. Aiko, incomodado, vira-se e sai de perto.

...

Mais uma semana passa. As coisas continuam como sempre e Lótus a perturbar Aiko sempre que tem a chance o provocando na tentativa de seduzi-lo.

Em um final de tarde, Aiko desce ao porão com uma lamparina para verificar os mantimentos e procurar por algo que Sango possa fazer a Miroku.

Dissimuladamente, Lótus olha ao redor e corre descer as escadas até o porão.

Chegando neste ela encosta a escotilha. O rangir das dobradiças chama a atenção de Aiko que vira-se perguntando:

_Quem está ai?

Lótus, dando risos, aproxima-se dele dizendo:

_Sou eu. Por que está fugindo de mim? Não me ama?

_Não é isso! Mas acima de tudo, não devemos afrontar nossos pais, ou as coisas poderão ficar piores do que já estão Lótus! - fala Aiko.

_Você sempre pensa nos outros... E em mim? você ainda pensa? - diz ela muito indignada.

Aiko não responde, apenas suspira e volta a procurar pelos mantimentos.

Lótus dá um salto e agarra Aiko pelo braço bradando:

_Espere! Olhe para mim enquanto falo com você!!

Ela tropeça e acaba caindo em cima de Aiko que a segura perguntando:

_Mais cuidado, está escuro aqui! Você pode se machucar.

Lótus fica em silêncio e aproxima seu rosto do de Aiko dando-lhe um beijo. Ele a empurra e fala preocupado:

_Saia daqui! Não arranje mais confusão! Saia!

Lótus finge não ouvi-lo e novamente se aproxima dele. Bravo, Aiko não controla sua força e no impulso atira Lótus com força para longe de si.

Ela bate na parede machucando o ombro direito e caindo ao chão.

Vendo a besteira feita, Aiko larga a lamparina no chão e corre até ela preocupado:

_Lótus! Você está bem? Por que faz essas coisas? Não me tire do sério! Veja o que aconteceu!

Ao abaixar-se para verificar o ombro da garota, Lótus abraça Aiko e com lágrimas nos olhos diz:

_O que está havendo conosco? Tenho saudades de quando passeávamos pelo riacho.

Aiko fecha os olhos e a abraça dizendo:

_Eu também tenho saudades, mas não podemos ir contra nossos pais. Você vai ver! Teremos a confiança deles novamente! Não chore!

Aiko seca as lágrimas de Lótus com as mãos. Ela então lhe dá outro beijo que desta vez não é repelido por ele.

Observado pela fresta na escotilha estava Shinji, rangendo os dentes de ódio.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi (Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fiction não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.  
________________________

**NOTA:** Para a compreensão deste enredo é indispensável a leitura das fictions mencionadas na seguinte ordem:

_"__Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "  
"__A luz da lua.__ "  
"__Uma lótus em meu coração.__ "  
"__Novamente ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "_

Aviso: baseada em diversas lendas da mitologia egípicia.

Personagens da autoria da ficwriter nesta:  
_Aiko_ (hanyou), _Shinji_ (hanyou), _Lótus_ (exterminadora)

.......

.......

**Capítulo 10**

Shinji entrou furioso no convés. Sua cólera era tamanha, que em um ato de extrema fúria, ele derruba com o braço direito tudo o que se encontrava sobre uma pequenina bancada de cedro presa à parede da cabine.

Uma jarra de vidro contendo um suntuoso e aromático vinho tinto que estava sobre a pequena bancada havia espatifado ao chão em mil pedaços. Pequeninos e brilhosos cacos de vidro voaram para todos os lados juntamente com a bebida. Shinjí suspira, abaixa-se e começa a juntar os cacos no chão. Em um breve descuido, um pedaço de vidro pontiagudo fere sua mão. O sangue que brotava do corte perdia-se em meio à poça de vinho rubro derramado ao chão.

Ele observa silencioso seu reflexo estampado na poça ao chão, seu olhar era de decepção e tristeza. Shinjí range os dentes e brada irritado:

_ Maldito seja Aiko! Eu posso não ter Lótus em meus braços, porém, ele também não a terá!

Shinji cerra o pulso num sinal de promessa, uma jura sombria aquela que acabara de fazer consigo mesmo frente ao seu reflexo desamparado e decepcionado na poça reluzente e avermelhada ao chão do convés.

...

Lótus e Aiko continuaram no porão escuro. Os beijos de Lótus inebriavam Aiko em um mar de candura inexplicável.

As horas passavam na mesma medida em que o óleo da lamparina ia sendo consumido pela chama.

Envolvida no kimono branco de Aiko estava Lótus nos braços do hanyou com a face tão quente quanto seu hálito.

_O que foi isso que fizemos... - Diz Aiko preocupado pensando em Sesshoumaru que tanto o advertira para manter-se longe de Lótus.

A garota acorda, vendo a expressão atormentada de Aiko pergunta:

_ O que houve? Por que você está assim?

_ Desobedeci meu pai e a expus à desonra por apenas pura luxúria incontrolável. O que farei agora? - Fala Aiko preocupado.

A decepção era nítida no rosto de Lótus que se levanta e recolhendo suas vestes do chão diz com um olhar magoado e fulminante para Aiko:

_ Vejo que arrependeu-se de tudo. Pois... Passar muito bem Aiko San!

As lágrimas incontroláveis verteram dos olhos da exterminadora que dizendo tais palavras sofregamente vestiu suas roupas e pôs-se a caminhar para retirar-se do porão.

Vendo que havia ferido profundamente os sentimentos de Lótus, Aiko levanta-se e puxando-a pelo braço para perto de si a abraça firme e diz:

_ Apenas arrependo-me das circunstâncias e não por haver tido em meus braços a criatura que mais amo no universo todo.

Lótus abraça abruptamente Aiko e seca suas lágrimas dizendo:

_ Prometa-me algo, Aiko.

_ O que seria? - Indaga o hanyou.

Lótus olha nos olhos cor de âmbar de Aiko que reluziam cintilantes meio à escuridão e lampejos de luminosidade da dança das chamas na lamparina:

_ Prometa-me que não importa o que acontecer você sempre retornará para mim.

Aiko dá um sorriso e diz sussurrando ao ouvido de Lótus enquanto acariciava os cabelos da garota:

_ Tola. Não preciso prometer algo que farei sem necessitar de juramentos.

Lótus retruca decidida:

_ Prometa-me, Aiko!

Aiko dá um sorriso e diz após um suspiro:

_ Se isso for o suficiente para acalantar seu coração, eu prometo.

...

Sesshoumaru caminhava pelo pátio do convés freneticamente. Rin o segura pelo braço e indaga:

_O que houve? Por que tamanha ansiedade?

Sesshoumaru fita-a com um olhar perturbado e furioso. Rin solta o braço do esposo e diz:

_ Está à espreita de Aiko? Ele deve estar nos aposentos.

_ Não. Lótus também sumiu. - Fala ríspido.

...

_ Onde foi parar aquela menina? SANGO!! - grita Miroku caminhando pelo corredor dos aposentos em busca da filha e da esposa.

_ O que é? - responde Sango saindo de um dos quartos.

_ Até que enfim as encontrei! - fala Miroku.

_ "AS" quem? - pergunta Sango.

_ Oras! Você e Lótus! Não vá me dizer ...

_ Lótus não está comigo, achei que estivesse com você! - responde Sango.

Miroku "gira nos calcanhares" à caminho do pátio furioso dizendo:

_ Aquele moleque!

...

Inuyasha não tirava o olhar do horizonte, parado estava ele na proa da embarcação, estático.

_ Por que você não vai descansar um pouco? Ainda falta muito! - fala Kagome aproximando-se do esposo.

Inuyasha, sem parar de olhar o horizonte responde:

_ Tive um mal presságio.

Kagome, preocupa-se com a fala de Inuyasha, ela o abraça e fita-o com os olhos perguntando:

_ Como assim?

Inuyasha suspira e fechando os olhos diz:

_ Nas últimas três noites tive sonhos nada agradáveis.

_ É natural, está cansado e tenso! - fala Kagome.

_Não... Não é isso. - diz o hanyou voltando-se à mulher. - O sonho sempre é o mesmo, em todos os detalhes.

Kagome, intrigada pergunta olhando fixamente Inuyasha nos olhos:

_ E o que mostra este sonho?

Inuyasha explica:

_ Uma grande estrutura, parecem pedras, amareladas, o alto da estrutura é pontiagudo. O tal monumento possui uma grandiosa e sombria entrada ornamentada de gravuras estranhas nunca vistas. De dentro da estrutura vem um grito desesperador e logo em seguida, um ser metade cão e metade humano sai completamente coberto por sangue e com fogo brotando de suas garras. Ele diz algo, mas não o compreendo, é uma linguagem completamente ignorada por mim.

Kagome fica preocupada, mas não quer assustar Inuyasha, ela então diz:

_Não há de ser nada. Somente um sonho. Não se preocupe com isso.

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi (Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fiction não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.  
________________________

**NOTA:** Para a compreensão deste enredo é indispensável a leitura das fictions mencionadas na seguinte ordem:

_"__Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "  
"__A luz da lua.__ "  
"__Uma lótus em meu coração.__ "  
"__Novamente ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "_

Aviso: baseada em diversas lendas da mitologia egípicia.

Personagens da autoria da ficwriter nesta:  
_Aiko_ (hanyou), _Shinji_ (hanyou), _Lótus_ (exterminadora)

.......

.......

**Capítulo 11**

O sol escaldante aquecia a areia, os raios refletidos ao mormaço causavam a impressão de a areia dourada estar coberta por um mar solar flamejante e belo.

Um vulto sobe as dunas imensas à caminhar, sua respiração era ofegante. Seus pés ensangüentados das feridas causadas pelo calor faziam com que os grãos de areia se agregassem sobre ele.

Gotículas de suor pingavam, ao chão incessantemente. O vulto sucumbe e cai exausto.

Seu rosto estava coberto pelos cabelos negros e compridos. A misteriosa figura levanta-se e retoma a caminhada. Esta, Trazia consigo uma adaga dourada cravada de rubis e com hieróglifos gravados em sua lâmina que diziam: "_Aquele a quem calam as vozes._"

...

Cerca de quatro meses transcorreram desde que inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Aiko, Lótus e Shinji partiram em viagem do Japão. Da proa do navio Sesshoumaru avista terra-firme e alerta a tripulação da embarcação:

_Meus preclaros, a caçada inicia, chegamos ao nosso destino.

Todos se aproximam de Sesshoumaru na proa e olham a porção continental que estendeu-se em instantes ao longo da linha do horizonte.  
Inuyasha franze o cenho e permanece inquieto. Kagome observa apreensiva e aproxima-se mais do hanyou perguntando-lhe baixinho aos ouvidos:

_O que houve? Por que está irritado deste modo?

Inuyasha suspira e diz:

_ Um mal presságio, somente isso.

Kagome fica calada mas observa o semblante preocupado de Inuyasha até a chegada ao litoral.

Depois de cerca de quarenta minutos a embarcação atraca na grandiosa e desconhecida Bahia. Quilômetros de um quase infinito mar de areia branca vislumbram os olhos de todos e ao mesmo tempo os preocupa:

_ Temos pouca água doce, precisaremos encontrar uma fonte rápido. - alerta Miroku.

Sango vira-se ao marido e diz:

_ Acalme-se! Como você sempre nos remete: "Buda nos proverá"!

_Buda... Que nada! Foi justamente este miserável quem nos meteu nesta enrascada toda. Maldição! - reclamou Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru suspira em sinal de desdém e pôndo-se à caminhar fala:

_ Não posso deixar de concordar com este parvo, porém não importa se foi Buda, Kami - Sama ou Anúbis quem nos meteu nessa situação. Apenas nos resta a missão de sairmos dela.

Todos escutam em silêncio e entreolham-se, Sesshoumaru estava certo naquele momento e não restava outra saída. O grupo começa a seguí-lo, ele caminhava com ares de quem estava convicto da direção a qual tomar.

_ Por acaso sabe para onde vamos? - indaga irônicamente Inuyasha o irmão.

Sesshoumaru vira-se, apesar de seu semblante estar muito frio era um ar muito atípico aquele que seu rosto transmitia e seu olhar perdido de pupilas dilatadas assustando a todos. Ele fala:

_ Sei apenas o que devo saber, insolente.

...

A escuridão era dona de todo o local. Dois pares de olhos azul-esverdeados luziam como centelhas em meio ao noturno e nefasto corredor.

O barulho do vento do deserto que entrava pelo lugar simulava gritos e lamentações tenebrosas que poderiam amedrontar até a mais profana das criaturas.

Os passos do vulto de olhos cintilantes ecoavam corredor à dentro.

...

Anoitecera, Sesshoumaru decide que é melhor descansarem e prosseguirem a peregrinação somente durante a luz do dia.

Todos acomodam-se próximos uns dos outros para suportarem a gélida noite do deserto. Parado, em pé, Sesshoumaru fala com olhar perdido ao horizonte:

_ Somente um coração humano serve para um Deus. Não há nada para ser dito que já não o fora. Quando o sol adormecer a noite espreitará nossas almas...

_ Deu agora de recitar versinhos? - provocou Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru permanece indiferente e continua falando:

_ Pelos meus sonhos troquei a vida, perdendo tudo e praticando atrocidades, cerca de dois mil anos atrás... A escuridão me cerca privando-me do prelúdio solar. Eu sonho mas não vivo... O tempo parou.

Após um sôfrego suspiro seguido de um gemido, Sesshoumaru cai de joelhos e vai ao chão completamente inconsciente. Todos ficam assustados e de sobressalto correm em sua direção para acudí-lo.

_ Ele está inconsciente! - diz Miroku.

_Sesshoumaru! Acorde! Acorde! - diz Rin acolhendo-o em seus braços.

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi (Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fiction não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.  
________________________

**NOTA:** Para a compreensão deste enredo é indispensável a leitura das fictions mencionadas na seguinte ordem:

_"__Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "  
"__A luz da lua.__ "  
"__Uma lótus em meu coração.__ "  
"__Novamente ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "_

Aviso: baseada em diversas lendas da mitologia egípicia.

Personagens da autoria da ficwriter nesta:  
_Aiko_ (hanyou), _Shinji_ (hanyou), _Lótus_ (exterminadora)

.......

.......

**  
Capítulo 12**

Sesshoumaru abre os olhos ainda atordoado nos braços de Rin:

_Sesshoumaru! – responde ela feliz o beijando na testa por ver que ele está recobrando a consciência.

Sesshoumaru permanece atordoado nos braços de Rin e sente dificuldade em enxergar e em pronunciar as palavras, ele fala sussurrando à ela:

_Alguma coisa errada... Nesse lugar...

Rin leva uma de suas mãos tocando nos lábios de Sesshoumaru pedindo por silêncio e diz:

_Não diga nada agora, apenas acalme-se o suficiente para recobrar suas forças.

Todos estavam assustados, nunca Sesshoumaru havia sido nocauteado de tal forma tão facilmente. O que mais os deixavam em alerta era o medo do desconhecido.

A noite estava alta, Inuyasha, Aiko e Miroku ajudam Rin acomodar Sesshoumaru sobre o futom. Ela permanece durante toda noite ao seu lado acariciando seus cabelos e observando preocupada seu semblante anormalmente cansado.

...

Paredes douradas eram reveladas por tochas e gravuras. O par de olhos azuis esverdeados luminescentes chegam até uma suntuosa câmara faraônica. Um trono revelado à luz refletida pelo espelho na parede anterior erguia-se no centro da câmara.

O vulto caminha até ela e senta-se no trono dizendo:

_Eu... Seth... Ordeno... Matai aqueles intrusos!

O chão começa à tremer, múmias mentecréptitas saem das catacumbas da pirâmede e vão caminhando para o exterior do monumento.

...

Inuyasha Segura firmemente com ambas as mãos a cabeça como se esta fosse explodir. Aiko vai ao chão, Sesshoumaru começa a gemer e Shinjí desmaia. Kagome, Rin, Sango, Lótus e Miroku ficam preocupados:

_O que está havendo? Inuyasha, diga! – indaga aflita Kagome acudindo o esposo.

Ele responde:

_O zunido... Maldito assovio infernal!

Miroku dá uma rápida olhada ao redor na tentativa de rastrear o inimigo mas sem sucesso.

Inuyasha levanta-se com dificuldade e resmunga:

_Foi rápido, porém foi insuportável como sempre.

Preocupada Rin abraça Sesshoumaru e diz:

_Sesshoumaru não está em condições de enfrentar tal situação no momento, que criatura cruel poderia investir de tal forma?

_Se for contar só os inimigos de Sesshoumaru a lista seria quilométrica, juntando com os de Inuyasha levaríamos uma eternidade para chegarmos à um consenso. – diz irônico Miroku.

_Não é hora de piadas! – retruca Sango. – Temos de encontrar o maldito que está fazendo isso e...

_Espere! – Interrompe Miroku. – Escute! Passos, são muitos! Fiquem à postos, algo está se aproximando!

Inuyasha levanta ainda irritado pelo barulho, mas preparando suas garras diz:

_Que venham malditos! Shinji... Ajude sua mãe e Rin à protegerem o babaca do seu tio. Aiko, venha comigo, hoje lhe mostrarei o que é uma luta como o imprestável de seu pai nunca o pode fazer.

_Eu ouvi isso insolente... – resmunga Sesshoumaru.

_Deixe suas lamentações para sua esposa, agora tenho trabalho à fazer. Miroku, Sango, Lótus, fiquem prontos.

Da linha do horizonte, iluminado pela lua, levantou-se pelas dunas um exército de múmias.

Miroku olha espantado e diz:

_Isso não são youkais! De jeito algum! Não são yaoukais! Eles não possuem energia sinistra mas exalam a aura de gente morta!

_Múmias... – resmungou Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha brada indignado:

_Mas de quem diabos você está falando Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru explica para o irmão:

_São cadáveres que são embalsamados por algumas sociedades como os egípcios que acreditam no retorno ao corpo de uma entidade entendida analogamente a um espírito. Tal processo, chamado de mumificação, tem como fim de preservar o corpo para a recepção do "espírito".

_E como que se pode matar quem já está morto? – indaga Miroku amedrontado com calafrios ao ver que as bestas aproximavam-se.

Sesshoumaru responde:

_Não se mata.

_Obrigado por abrir a sua boca para vomitar asnices e não nos auxiliar em absolutamente nada! – reclama inuyasha atacando a primeira múmia que se aproxima.

Ele a deixa em farelos. Miroku dá uma pancada com o bastão na cabeça de uma das múmias que continua a caminhar e o agarra ao pescoço. Sango tenta livra-lo com o Hiraikotsu, mas não consegue.

_Inuyasha acuda! - Grita Lótus clamando por ajuda.

Inuyasha vira-se e mal toca na múmia, ela vira cinzas. Ele pára, observa e sai encostando suas mãos nas múmias fazendo-as serem reduzidas à pó e livrando Miroku.

Depois de alguns minutos não sobraram mais múmias. Inuyasha olhava a palma de suas mãos curioso, sem saber o que poderia ter ocorrido.

Miroku aproxima-se e o tocando no ombro diz:

_Não se preocupe, o importante é que estamos bem.

Inuyasha acena positivamente com a cabeça. O silêncio fora quebrado com o murmúrio de Sesshoumaru que disse:

_Lembre-se... Nosso pai era o Deus dos mortos...

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi (Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fiction não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.  
________________________

**NOTA:** Para a compreensão deste enredo é indispensável a leitura das fictions mencionadas na seguinte ordem:

_"__Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "  
"__A luz da lua.__ "  
"__Uma lótus em meu coração.__ "  
"__Novamente ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "_

Aviso: baseada em diversas lendas da mitologia egípicia.

Personagens da autoria da ficwriter nesta:  
_Aiko_ (hanyou), _Shinji_ (hanyou), _Lótus_ (exterminadora)

.......

.......

**  
Capítulo 13**

As palavras de Sesshoumaru entraram o coração de Inuyasha tal e qual uma adaga flamejante.

Inuyasha fixa os olhos novamente na palma de suas mãos empoeiradas das cinzas dos mortos.

_Inuyasha... - sussurra Kagome.

_Estou bem, vamos!

_Não acho uma boa idéia isso, Inuyasha. – diz Miroku aproximando-se.

Rin assustada afasta-se, Sesshoumaru tenta levantar-se, mas não consegue até receber o auxílio de Aiko. Todos o fitam com um olhar perturbador e receoso até que o youkai fala:

_Não perdemos mais tempo. Vamos seguir até onde este maldito está escondido, não suporto mais ser feito de brinquedo nas mãos de um patife.  
Inuyasha fica em silêncio e olha para o irmão por alguns instantes, por fim ele suspira e empreende a caminhada seguido de Sesshoumaru. Sem entenderem muita coisa e com um grande medo de serem repreendidos todos seguem os dois irmãos sem questionar.

...

Um dia inteiro de caminha é passado em meio às tormentas de areia e o sol escaldante. A noite gélida do deserto do Egito sucumbe os corpos já cansados de tanto caminhar e exaustos pela falta d'água que já vinha sendo racionada fazia muitas horas.

O silêncio era imprescindível nas dunas de areia. Apenas o som do vento era companheiro da escuridão que era quebrada pelo clarão da lua cheia.  
Um ruído atípico chama a atenção de Sesshoumaru. Sentado abraçado à Rin para aquecê-la ele vira seu rosto com ar de extrema desconfiança.

Inuyasha também percebe o ruído e fita Sesshoumaru, este levanta uma das mãos pedindo para que o hanyou não se manifeste.

Um vulto salta e ataca Sesshoumaru, este desvia agarrando Rin e correndo para outro lado protegendo-a.

_De quem foi a petulância? – Indaga Sesshoumaru.

_Minha! – responde uma voz masculina.

_Essa voz... - Diz Kagome – Parece-me familiar.

_Mostre seu rosto e lute seu covarde! – Provocava Inuyasha o inimigo.

O vulto si a passos lentos e imponentes das sombras.

_Não pode ser! – diz Miroku.

Kagome leva suas mãos aos lábios tapando-os contendo o espanto. Todos olham surpresos.

_Quem é ele mamãe? – Pergunta Lótus à Sango.

_HAhahaa!! – Inuyasha dá uma gargalhada cheia de ironia respondendo a moça – O rei dos tôlos Lótus.

_Inuyasha! – Advertiu Kagome.

_Simplesmente trata-se de alguém que nunca soube admitir sua derrota na vida! – grita raivoso Inuyasha.

_Cale-se! – Disse o inimigo. Tenha mais respeito! Não sou quem você pensa! O dono deste corpo sucumbiu ao encantamento de minha flauta e agora a minha vingança sobre a linhagem de Anúbis será concluída!

_Esse não é ele Inuyasha! Ele não diria coisas como essa! Ele está diferente! – Fala Kagome.

_Sendo ele ou não, Kagome, ele vai morrer hoje! Esperei todos esses anos somente por um único motivo para matá-lo! – brada Inuyasha sedento por vingança.

_Cale a boca inútil! - Diz Sesshoumaru – Esta empáfia e este olhar são de Seth, não pense que derrotará um simples youkai. Ele foi a perdição de Oyakata Sama nosso pai!

_Mamãe... Quem é ele? – pergunta novamente Lótus para Sango que estava sob um estado perplexo involuntariamente.

Kagome avança dando três passos e fica em frente à Inuyasha olhando-o fixamente nos olhos com um ar de desprezo e irritação. Ela então responde em alto e bom som para Lótus ouvir:

_Este é Seth, que possuiu um nobre youkai do qual tenho grande estima e que me salvou inúmeras vezes inclusive das garras do próprio Inuyasha, seu nome é Kouga, Príncipe dos Youkais Lobo.

Kouga dá alguns passos saindo da penumbra revelando seu rosto com uma feição assaz atípica de completo ódio. Seu olhar era perdido e sua gargalhada repleta de ira:

_HAhahahaa!! Kouga morreu! Eu sou Seth! O verdadeiro deus do submundo!!

_Enfim a face da besta fora revelada. – fala Sesshoumaru.

Continua....

**Nota autora:** Olá. Sei que o capítulo foi extremamente curto e que estou demorando muitíssimo para postar. Mas o dever vem sempre primeiro sempre! Primeiro eu modero tudo, respondo todas as dúvidas que me encaminham, chamo a atenção de metade do AS pra depois pensar em escrever, mas geralmente quando chega nessa hora já estou tão cansada e gastei tanto tempo que mal posso parar com olhos abertos, quanto mais raciocinar direito.

A fiction está bem adiantada, tenho muitos capítulos e está quase encerrada, porém no papel ainda passível de algumas alterações, pra piorar estou sem net em casa e acesso da universidade! \o/ uauahauahaaa  
Na medida do possivel vou atualizando, quem acompanha minhas fics já sabe: demora mas acaba um dia!!! XD

Beijos e agradeço a paciência e cooperação de todos!


	14. Chapter 14

_Baseado na obra original "InuYasha" de Rumiko Takahashi (Todos os direitos reservados. Esta fiction não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.  
________________________

**NOTA:** Para a compreensão deste enredo é indispensável a leitura das fictions mencionadas na seguinte ordem:

_"__Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "  
"__A luz da lua.__ "  
"__Uma lótus em meu coração.__ "  
"__Novamente ao rumo de uma nova vida.__ "_

Aviso: baseada em diversas lendas da mitologia egípicia.

Personagens da autoria da ficwriter nesta:  
_Aiko_ (hanyou), _Shinji_ (hanyou), _Lótus_ (exterminadora)

.......

.......

**Capítulo 14**

Todos se entreolham, estavam perplexos. Inuyasha caminha com um olhar sedento de ódio na direção de Seth.

_ Espere! – diz Aiko.

Inuyasha pára e volta-se ao sobrinho:

_ O que está havendo?

Aiko carregava um semblante frio e inexpressivo. Rin fica assustada, pois na sua frente ela vê refletida no filho a imagem cálida e nefasta que outrora Sesshoumaru detinha no passado.

Até mesmo Sesshoumaru surpreende-se com o aspecto de Aiko:

_ Filho, pare! – Brada Sesshoumaru.

Aiko vira para Sesshoumaru com calma, seus olhos âmbar tomaram uma luminosidade que nunca tiveram antes na vida, seu rosto pálido e tácito demonstrava uma serenidade profunda e sombria. Aiko diz:

_ Não tema Sesshoumaru. Você já sabe o que é ter a alguém para proteger e isso me deixa em paz finalmente.

Sesshoumaru arregala os olhos, espantado ele murmura:

_Inu... No... Taishou... Meu Pai!

Uma gargaljhada sombria acaba por romper o silêncio na noite:

_Ha, há, há, há! Veio até mim em tempo Anúbis! Seja bem vindo ao dia em que verá toda sua descendência ser aniquilada!

Inu No Taishou, Oyakata, possuíra o corpo de Aiko para uma última batalha contra Seth:

_ Seth... Seu coração fora pesado na balança do julgamento. Sinto informar, mas a pluma era leve demais para seu ódio.

Dizendo isso, Oyakata, o Anúbis reencarnado em Aiko, ataca Seth, que possuíra o corpo de Kouga, com suas garras.

Oyakata quase acerta Seth, mas passa de raspão, ele prepara-se novamente para atacar e diz:

_Este distinto lobo a quem você possuiu pagou com sua vida algo que não mereceu. Por tal fato, farei com que sua morte seja lenta e dolorosa. SANKOUTESSOU!!

Oyakata ataca Seth que esquiva, Inuyasha aproveita distração do inimigo e lança a Tessaiga para seu pai que a apanha no ar efaz um sinal de agradecimento com a cabeça para seu filho mais novo:

_Obrigada meu filho.

A luta seguia acirrada, do outro lado, Shinjí seguia o vulto esguio que carregava a flauta de Buda.

_ Volte aqui! – grita Shinjí.

O vulto pára e vira-se a ele. Uma youkai loba, de cabelos vermelhos e olhos esverdeados como jade, o saúda:

_ Alcançou-me! Parabéns! Agora toma a flauta e destrua o seu inimigo. Cumpra a sua jura de vingança!

Shinjí fica perplexo e irritado, ele reflete um momento e olha-a dizendo:

_Como sabe da minha vingança?

_ Eu sei tudo! – diz a youkai aproximando-se e entregando a flauta.

_ Shinjí! Não! – Grita Kagome correndo ao encontro dos dois seguida de Sango.

_ Oras! Kagome, quanto tempo! – diz a youkai.

_Largue a flauta meu filho! – implora piedosamente Kagome para Aiko.

Shinjí se sente sonolento, a youkai aproxima-se dele beija SUS lábios e balbucia em seus ouvidos:

_ Há muitos anos eu casar-me-ia com um príncipe da tribo sul dos youkais lobos mas ele preferiu jogar fora sua vida ao meu lado por uma insípida e patética humana. Eu, então, jurei vingança. Encontrei a flauta de Buda e com ela trouxe Seth de volta a vida para aniquilar meu ex-noivo, a humana e todos que a cercavam. Agora é sua vez! Toque a melodia mortífera!

Shinjí, em transe, leva a flauta aos lábios, Kagome corre em sua direção para impedi-lo, porém, ela pára ao ver que este desperta do transe após a youkai cair agonizando e morrendo com uma shuriken arremessada por Sango que crava no peito dela:

_ Ayame... Como pode? – diz Kagome abraçando seu filho aliviada.

_ Ela sabe como me sinto. – murmura Shinjí.

Kagome fica surpresa com a fala do filho tão tristonha, segurando o rosto do jovem com ambas as mãos ela o indaga:

_ Como assim? "Sente-se"?

_ Sim, ela sabia... O quanto sofro ao ver Lótus nos braços de Aiko. Como eu o odeio!

Lágrimas quentes escorrem na face de Shinjí, Kagome abraça seu filho fortemente e diz:

_ Não seja como ela! Alguém que o amará muito um dia virá ao seu encontro! Esqueça Lótus, ela espera um filho de Aiko.

As palavras de Kagome atravessam o coração de Shinjí como uma adaga embebida de veneno e fogo. A dor da descoberta da espera de Lótus por uma criança fora inevitável, Shinjí abraça então abruptamente sua mãe e seu pranto tornou-se mais intenso.

...

_ KAZE NO KIZU!

Depois de um imenso esforço e muito sangue, Aiko cai desfalecido ao chão. Seth fora vencido, mas o filho de Sesshoumaru estava seriamente ferido. Lótus corre até ele e o envolve em seus braços:

_ Aiko! Acorde, Aiko!

A garota somente se acalma depois de receber o leve toque das mãos de Sesshoumaru nos ombros e de ouvi-lo dizer:

_ Ele vai ficar bem menina, Aiko é tão forte quanto o avô dele.

_Eu ouvi isso... – balbucia Aiko.

_Sim, ouviu. – responde Sesshoumaru muito orgulhoso do feito de seu filho.

Após entregar a espada para seu pai na luta, Inuyasha havia corrido seguindo suas premonições de sonhos, na linha do horizonte e em meio ao mar de areia erguia-se a suntuosa pirâmide com hieróglifos cravados por todas as partes, como em suas visões.

O hanyou adentra o templo seguido de Miroku quem o acompanhara. Tochas reluzentes o conduziram à uma colossal sala onde um trono e um altar de adoração à Seth erguia-se. Sobre este, a taça de Buda estava repleta de sangue e ao lado a adaga de Anúbis.

Inuyasha, em um só golpe, com a adaga sustentada por ambas as mãos, destrói a taça. A pirâmide começa a ruir:

_ Vamos! Isso tudo vai desabar! – grita Miroku preocupado para o amigo.

Os dois saem corrrendo e sobre uma duna deleitam-se com a visão do monumento que ruíra sendo engolido pela areia para toda a eternidade.

...

Kouga e Ayame foram enterrados lado à lado no Egito em um Oásis.

Kagome fizera sua última homenagem ao youkai lobo depositando-lhe uma rosa do deserto sobre sua sepultura, derramando lágrimas de lamento ela diz:

_ Adeus, meu glorioso e distinto guardião.

Inuyasha não fora capaz de esconder o desapontamento pelo carinho de Kagome para com o lobo, porém, permaneceu em silêncio por respeito ao adversário que nunca venceu. Esta incógnita o acompanharia por toda a sua existência assim como o amargo gosto dos ciúmes.

Os companheiros partem até o litoral onde sobem na embarcação para a longa viajem ao Japão.

...

Muitos meses se passaram, todos comemoravam o nascimento do pequeno hanyou de cabelos prateados e olhos de âmbar chamado Sesshoutaishou, filho de Lótus e Aiko.

A lembrança de Kouga acompanhara sempre Kagome que todas as noites conversava, em sonhos, com seu fiel amigo e guardião eterno.

Shinjí tornara-se um grande guerreiro e o grande orgulho de Inuyasha, que juntamente com Sesshoumaru, reconstruíram o império da Lua Prateada por todo o continente vigorando por centenas de anos somente sucumbindo por confiança na humanidade à quem ambos transferiram seus postos de imperadores e a ganância dos homens transformou em uma nova guerra civil com a intriga dos ingleses na era Meiji.

Miroku, Sango, Lótus, Rin e Kagome viveram muitos anos além do que a perspectiva dos mortais os concedera, na hora derradeira todos eles partiram em paz com sorriso nos rostos e a felicidade no coração por terem conhecido amigos tão maravilhosos.

Sesshoumaru faleceu cerca de cinqüenta anos após Rin, tudo por desgosto da vida solitária sem a companhia de sua amada esposa. Inuyasha morreu em batalha protegendo o continente, junto com Aiko e Shinjí. Todos foram guerreiros até o fim.

Sesshoutaishou ainda vive até hoje entre os homens, porém, como seu avô o havia ensinado, não se metia nas decisões e brigas destes. Ele tornara-se um andarilho e junto com ele leva a todas as histórias fantásticas de seus pais, avós, tios e dos seus amigos que viveram e lutaram por um mundo de paz na Sengoku Jidai.

**FIM**

................

**Notas da autora:** Este foi o fim de uma era. Depois de 3 anos escrevendo esta longa história de cerca de duzentos capítulos ela é encerrada hoje. Agradeço a todos que me acompanharam desde "Ao Rumo de Uma Nova Vida". Terei sempre um carinho muito especial por todos que comentara e de certa forma contribuíram para o desenvolvimento desta obra um tanto quanto quilométrica.

Sentirei saudades de escrever cada uma das peripácias de InuYasha e seus amigos, mas tudo que tem um começo tem um fim e este é o fim desta longa história formada por 6 fictions novelas de dezenas de capítulos. Creio que esta seja a maior demonstração de amor e carinho que posso demontrar pela Takayashi Sensei.

Obrigada a todos!


End file.
